Rockman Kiki Ippatsu
is a drama CD from the original Mega Man series released by Capcom in 1995, and later re-released in 2002 as . Cast Track list #'Gakkou ni Ikitai' (学校に行きたい, "I Want To Go To School") - After defeating Dr. Wily with Atomic Fire, Mega Man returns home. He and Roll have fun with some kids, and later Roll asks Dr. Light if she can go to school. Dr. Light doesn't think it's a good idea, and Roll cries. Mega Man and Rush comfort her. #'Wairī no Warudakumi' (ワイリーの悪だくみ, "Wily's Evil Plot") - Wily plans a new scheme and he sends a robot to capture Roll. #'Mattete! Rōru' (待ってて！ロール, "Wait! Roll") - Rush calls Mega Man saying Roll had disappeared. Dr. Light detects Roll and Mega Man goes after her with the Rush Jet Adapter. He found Roll and Wily, and fights against Wily's Super Mechazaurus, an improved version of the Mechazaurus that has great resistance and strength, and attacks with Super Fire. Mega Man tries to use the Star Crash and Hyper Mega Buster against it, but they have no effect and he is knocked out. When Super Mechazaurus was going to finish Mega Man, Proto Man appears and saves him, taking him to Dr. Light and leaving afterwards. Wily commemorates his victory, but Roll says Mega Man will find a way to defeat him. #'Wairī wo Yattsukero' (ワイリーをやっつけろ, "Defeat Wily") - Mega Man awakes after repairs, and he asks Dr. Light how he can defeat Super Mechazaurus to save Roll. Dr. Light modifies Mega Man to make him able to use the Hyper Energy Punch. An announcer says the city is being attacked, and Mega Man goes after Wily. Mega Man uses Wind Storm and it distracts Super Mechazaurus and Wily, giving him the chance to save Roll. After saving her, Mega Man tries to stop Super Mechazaurus using the Rush Power Adapter, but he is not able to cause damage even with his strength. Mega Man than decides to use the Hyper Energy Punch, charging a large amount of energy to be used in one powerful attack, which, for Wily's surprise, is able to destroy the Super Mechazaurus. After the battle, Wily escapes and Mega Man faints. #'Heiwa na Asa' (平和な朝, "Peaceful Morning") - Mega Man awakens in Dr. Light's lab, and Dr. Light says Roll can go to school, making her very happy. #'Bonus Track: Rockman Countdown 5' (ボーナストラック:ロックマンカウントダウン5) - A bonus track with Mega Man, Wily and Reggae talking and presenting some musics of the series. The musics in the track are, in order: Knight Man's stage (Mega Man 6), Elec Man's stage (Mega Man), Crystal Man's stage (Mega Man 5), Tomahawk Man's stage (Mega Man 6), Ring Man's stage (Mega Man 4), Metal Man's stage (Mega Man 2), Skull Man's stage (Mega Man 4), Gyro Man's stage (Mega Man 5), Napalm Man's stage (Mega Man 5), and Magnet Man's stage (Mega Man 3). External links *Rockman Kiki Ippatsu in VGMdb: (1995 release) (2002 release) Category:Soundtracks